Mortal Instuments: City of Bones (Naruto Version)
by Virgo626
Summary: This is the movie Mortal Instruments: City of Bones written out using Naruto characters. (Sarada as Clary, Boruto as Jace, Shikadai as Alec, Shikari as Isabelle, Inojin as Simon, Mitsuki as Magnus, Sakura as Jocelyn, Kiba as Luke, Sasuke as Valentine)
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone. I am a big fan of Naruto and the Mortal Instruments. So I am writing out the movie Mortal Instruments: City of Bones using Naruto characters. The characters are going to be Zetsu hunters, and they will be called shinobi instead of Shadowhunters. And I am doing the next generation of Naruto characters. So, here is the cast:**

 **Sarada Uchiha as Clary Fray**

 **Boruto Uzumaki as Jace Wayland**

 **Shikadai Nara as Alec Lightwood (he wont be gay though)**

 **Shikari Nara as Isabelle Lightwood (I made up Shikari cause no one in the next generation has a younger sister except Boruto, and I thought Boruto would play Jace the best)**

 **Inojin Yamanaka as Simon Lewis**

 **Mitsuki as Magus Bane**

 **Kabuto Yakushi as Hodge Starkweather**

 **Sakura Haruno as Jocelyn Fray**

 **Sasuke Uchiha as Valentine Morgenstern**

 **Kiba Inuzuka as Luke Garroway (I was running out of people)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki as Michael Wayland (when mentioned)**

 **Shikamaru Nara as Robert Lightwood (when mentioned)**

 **Temari as Maryse Lightwood (when mentioned)**

 **Tsunade as Madame Dorothea**

 **Jugo and Suigetsu as Pangborn and Blackwell**

 **Sai as Alaric**

 **Sylvi Omaki as an unnamed werewolf (Sylvi is an OC)**

* * *

It was a normal day in New York City. Sarada Haruno was talking on the phone with her best friend Inojin Yamanaka on the phone.

"Of course I dont want to head home after the poetry reading. I mean, its my birthday," Sarada said. "No, Inojin, I'm not going to lie to her, i'm just, not going to tell her." As she spoke, Sarada traced on the window.

Outside, Sakura, Sarada's mother, was lugging in a canvas with the help of her life long friend, Kiba Inuzuka. She stopped by Tsunade's apartment. Tsunade had lived in the same building as Sarada and her mother for a while.

"Hi Tsunade, how are you?" Sakura asked pleasantly. Tsunade responded by closing her apartment door. Sakura's smile faded. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sakura said awkwardly.

Sakura entered her apartment and set the canvas by the door.

"Hi, Sarada," Sakura greeted her daughter.

"Its Inojin," Sarada told her mother.

"Hi Inojin," Sakura said.

Kiba came into the apartment carrying a few large bags of groceries.

"Hey Kiba," Sarada greeted. "Yeah, I can change quickly," Sarada told Inojin. She hung up then retreated to her room.

Sakura took a look at the notepad on the desk and noticed the same symbol on it by the phone number. Sakura tore the paper off and showed it to Sai. Sai's eyes widened, then Sakura crumbled the paper.

Sarada came out of her room and noticed the empty notepad. She looked up at Sakura "Did you use-"

"How do you feel?" Sakura interrupted.

"Fine," Sarada answered confused. She headed for the door.

"Make sure you come straight home," Sakura told her daughter.

"It's just a poetry reading," Sarada said.

"Bye," Sakura offered. Sarada didn't reply, she only walked out the door.

As soon as Sarada closed the door, Kiba turned away from the counter. "You need to talk to her, Sakura."

"She's not ready," Sakura retorted. "Not yet."

"Yes she is," Kiba argued lightly. "You're not."

* * *

"Thanks for doing this," Inojin told Sarada. "My friends poetry means alot to him."

Sarada smiled. "What are friends for?"

Inojin's friend's poetry was horrible. Every few seconds the microphone would give a small burst of feedback, and ano ther teenager would have to strike his drums to cover up the sound. Inojin went to the counter to get a tw cups of coffee. Sarada noticed a blonde girl smiling up at Inojin. Sarada smiled to herself.

"Cappucino," Inojin announced when he sat back down.

"Thank you," Sarada answered. She opened a bag of sweetener. "That blonde girl was totally flirting with you." Sarada look up at her friend. "Ask her out."

"Well, I dont think so," Inojin said awkwardly.

"Why not?" Sarada questioned.

"Because," Inojin paused. "Because I'm saving myself for someone else."

"Who?" Sarada asked. ((Shikari :D))

Inojin didnt have time to answer because his friend finished the poem. Inojin clapped loudly and gave his friend a thumbs up. Sarada looked down at the coffee and noticed she had poured the sweetener in the pattern of the same symbol she drew on the notepad and window.

* * *

"Did you ever think that his poetry is horrible?" Sarada asked Inojin.

"His poetry is great," Inojin interjected. "You just dont know it yet."

Sarada and Inojin walked down the street and passed a club called Pandemonium ((in the movie, on the sign, it was written, Pan-Demon-ium)) Sarad noticed the same symbol on the sign that she'd noticed before.

"hey, lets go in here," Sarada pointed to the Pandemonium. "I want to ask what that symbol means." Sarada approached the bouncer of the club. "Hi, do you know what that symbol means?"

The bouncer looked up at the sign. "What symbol?" He asked.

Inojin squinted up at the sign. "Yeah, what symbol?"

"You dont see it?" Sarada asked.

A blue haired teenager whispered something to the bouncer. The bouncer smiled at Sarada and Inojin and let them in.

"Yeah we're fitting in," Inojin said sarcastically. "Sarada, do you wnt a drink?!" He yelled above the loud music.

"Yeah!" Sarada answered.

Sarada looked around for the first time and noticed a teenager girl with short sandy brown hair in two low ponytails wearing a lacy cream dress. She looked at the teenager with blue hair from earlier motioned toward a closed off area. The teenager followed her.

Sarada looked through the net of the closed off area. Neither were speaking, but Sarada noticed a bracelet shaped like a snake moving from the girl's wrist. The teenager moved the collar of the girl's dress over and noticed black marks. The teenager started to go away, but the girl swung her bracelet above her head, and that was when Sarada noticed that the "bracelet" was a whip!

The end of the whip curled itself around the teenager's neck. The girl yanked her whip and pulled the teenager toward her. Another teenage boy with spiky black hair tied up in a ponytail ran over and grabbed the other teen.

Another teenager boy with a black hood and a knife emerged from the shadows. Sarada looked back at the crowd. No one seemed to notice anything going on behind the roped off area. Sarada turned back just in time to see the blonde teenager throw his knife into the blue haired teenagers heart.

Sarada screamed and broughter her hands to her mouth. Everyone around turned to look.

The three teenagers inverted their eyes toward Sarada. Everyone couldn't see the three, but their eyes also inverted toward Sarada. The boy with a ponytail and girl with the whip walked off, but the boy with the hood stared at Sarada for a few seconds before following the other two.

* * *

"I know what I saw!" Sarada said urgently. "They killed a guy and I should have called the cops-"

"You know, I heard some clubs put substances in the air vents to make sure people have a good time," said Inojin as he signaled for a cab.

"Then how come youre not having a good time?!" Sarada demanded.

"Let's just go home," Inojin sighed.

* * *

When Sarada opened the apartment door, the first thing she saw was Sakura asleep on the couch. Sarada took a blanket off the chair and covered her mother, then walked toward her own room.

Sakura opened her eyes when Sarada went through the kitchen. She looked back at Sarada before closing her eyes again.


	2. Not a Mundane?

The next morning, Sarada woke up after noon, due to being out lost of the night. She glanced down at her hand and noticed chalkdust on it. She then saw her artbox was lying open. The weirdest part was there were papers with the same symbol she'd seen practically everywhere were pinned all over the walls. Sarada quickly took down several papers and stuffed them into her bag.

Downstairs, Sarada was putting on her jacket, Sakura came into the room

"Youre awake," Sakura noticed. "You've been sleeping all day. You didnt come home until late laat night."

"Well I'm home, okay?" Sarada answered quickly. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "I sold another painting I wanted to celebrate with you."

"To who? Your one buyer?" Sarada guessed. "His is this guy anyway? He probably just buys it cause he's into you, same thing with Kiba-"

"Do you really want to have that conversation?" Sakura inquired

"What?" Sarada asked

"Inojin," Sakura answered.

"He's like my brother,"

"I doubt he feels that way."

"I'm gonna go," Sarada headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

Sarada sighed. "This is ridiculous! I'm just going to Java Jones." The conversation was interrupted by the door opening.

"Goodness!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nope, just me," said Inojin.

"Come on!" Sarad began walking. She was halfway out the door when Sakura stopped her.

"I need to talk to you," Sakura said. Sarada didnt answer, she only pushed past both Sakura and Inojin. Inojin was at least polite enough to say, "Bye Mrs. Haruno." bfore Sakura closed the door in his face. Sakura then walked into Sarada's room and noticed the symbols. She knew now that the situation was getting more serious.

* * *

At Java Jones, Sarada pulled out the papers with the symbol and showed them to Inojin. "Suddenly I'm drawing these and i have no idea what they are." Sarad explained. "I dont know, I think I'm going out of my mind."

"You know," Inojin spoke. "Maybe you're like that guy..." While Inojin spoke, Sarada looked out the window and noticed the teenager with the hood from the previous night. He was in the same black clothes, and he seemed to be staring right at her.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out," Inojin's voice interrupted Sarada's thoughts. Sarada layed her head against Inojin's arm. When she looked at the window again, the teenager was gone, but when she looked toward the coffee counter, the teenager was right there and he was still staring.

"What are you looking at?" Inojin questioned. He looked in the teenager's direction, but like before, couldnt see him.

"Wait here," Sarada instructed Inojin. She got up and followed the teenager our the back door.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Sakura heard someone knock on the door. As Sakura neared the door, the knocking sounded more harsh, as if someone were pounding on it. Sakura, now suspicious, looked out the peephole, and as she did so, the door was kicked open, sending Sakura flting across the foyer. Two shinobi entered. One had a ninken on a leash.

Jugo, the first attacker, approached Sakura. "Where's the Cup, Sakura?" He lifted Sakura into the air by her neck.

Sakura gasped for air. "How did you find me?"

Jugo smirkedl "You can thank tour daughter for that." He turned to his partner, Suigetsu. "Go find the Cup!" Suigetsu unleashed the ninken and dashed through the apartment. Meanwhile, Jugo through Sakura across the kitchen, shattering the glass doors of the cupboard

* * *

An the alley between Java Jones andanother buildi ng, Sarada was having her own conbersation. "Why can i see you and nobody else can?" Sarada questioned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said the teenager.

"Why am i talking to you?" Sarada asked. "Youre a killer. A coldblooded killer."

"As opposed to a peace loving killer?" the teenager inquired.

"I know what I saw," Sarada retorted quickly.

The teenager pointed at Sarada. "You _think_ you know what you saw."

Sarad grabbed the teenager's arm and noticed the same symbol she'd been drawing. She grabbed a paper with the symbol on it. "Why am I drawing this?" She demanded.

The teenager took the paper from Sarada's hands. "So I was right; youre not a mundane."

"Exuse me?" Sarada asked. "Whats a mundane?"

"Someone from the human world," said the teenager.

"Well if I'm not a human then what am i?" Sarada demanded

* * *

Sakura regained her balance after standing up. She grabbed an unusually large shard of broken glass, then attempted to slash Jugo. Jugo only grabbed her arm and flung her into the stove. Sakura quickly a grabbed an empty pan that had been sitting out and successfully struck Jugo across his face. He bumped into the refrigerator, then Sakura kicked the section of his person that was located between his legs. While Jugo screeched in pain, Sakura opened the refrigerator door, then slammed it continuously on Jugo's head. Suigetsu stormed toward the kitchen, but Sakura only struck him with the pan, then closed, locked, and barricaded the door. She then struck Jugo. She grabbed the phone and called her daughter.

* * *

Back in the alley, the teenager finally faced Sarada. "When did this start?"

Sarada yanked the paper out of the teenager's hand. "No why am i drawing this? ANSWER ME!"

* * *

When Sarada didn't answer, Sakura called Inojin.

Inojin was deinking his coffee when his phone rang. Iritated, he set down his mug and checked his phone.

 _Sakura Haruno_

"Uh oh," Inojin said as he declined the call.

When Inojin didnt answer, Sakira tried Sarada again.

* * *

"Maybe you should answer that," said the teenager. "It could be your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sarada exclaimed.

"Please, its annoying."

Sarada dug her phone out if her bag and answered. "Mom, I'm coming home."

"No, no, no, no!" Sakura said alarmed. "You dont come home, you understand me? You dont come home! You call Kiba, tell him that Sasuke is alive and that he found me."

"Mom?" Sarada questioned.

"I love you."

"Mom!" Sarada exclaimed. She broke off into a run, leaving the teenager.

On her way, Sarada called Kiba. At Kiba's house, Kiba was in his basement, going into a room. He couldnt hear his buzzing phone all the way in the room

When Sarada reached the apartment, she found her apartment trashed. "Mom?" She called out. She walked into the apartmenrt. When she turned into the living room, the ninken was there. When it noticed Sarada, it charged after her. Sarada ran toward her room and closed the door.

The ninken stood on its hind legs and tried to force the door open. When it couldnt, it wagged its head wildly. Its eyes rolled upward, and its head loked as if it were hacked open. Sarada took her chance and fled. The ninken, now in an unusual form chased after her.

Sarada was in the kitchen by now. She dumped oil on the floor and started the stove. She had the firelighter in hand when the ninken burst in. Sarad ducked in the refrigerator. As the ninken tried to reach her, Sarada ingited the oil on the floor. When the minor flame reached the stove, it created an explosion, breaking the window.

Sarada thought she had beaten it, but the slime on the floor came back together and formed the ninken once more. As Sarada backed into another room, the ninken gained on her. Sarada waited for it to attack, but a knife was dug into its body. It thrashed in pain, and in a puff of smoke, it was gone.

When Sarada looked up to its killer, she saw the same teenager from earlier


	3. Attack at Kiba's

For the first time since Sarada met him, the teenager removed his hood. He had bright blonde hair with spikes resembling leaves along with shining blue eyes. He wore a neutral expression as he pushed a few locks of hair back and wiped his knife on his jacket. He went over and helped Sarada up.

Sarada noticed a part of the creature on the floor. She screamed as she stomped on it.

"Wait, stop!" the teen hollered. He pulled Sarada into a hug. "It's dead."

When the teen released Sarada, Sarada asked, "What in the world was that thing?"

"You wouldnt believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

The teen paused. "It was a Zetsu."

Sarada paused. She had heard people talking about Zetsus, mythical beings that could possess anyone. Apart from that, Sarada had never heard anyone mention it. "You're right." She finally said. "I dont believe you."

"Look, Zetsus can take possession of any living thing. You cant trust anyone," explained the teenager.

"Why should I trust you?" Sarada asked

After an awkward silence, the teen spoke up. "I did just save your life."

Sarada was already halfway down the stairs. She stopped at Tsunade's door and started banging on the door. "Tsunade, open up!" She pleaded. "Please!"

The blonde woman opened the door wearing an annoyed expression. She then closed the door.

Sarada banged on the door again. "Do you know what happened to my mom?" Tsunade opened the door again. "Do you?" By this time, the teenager had come up behind her, and Tsunade seemed to notice. "Wait you can see this guy?"

"Of course she can," the teenager pushed past Sarada and Tsunade and entered the small apartment. "She's a Kage." He turned to Tsunade. "Moved out of a gingerbread house to a one bedroom?"

"Do you know where my mom is?" Sarada asked again.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said, but her tone said otherwise. "I have no idea."

"She mentioned a name!" Sarada peotested. "Sasuke."

When Sarada said the name, the teen snapped to attention.

Tsunade scowled. "You better leave."

"No!" Sarada exclaimed. "Not until you tell me something. Anything!"

Tsunade sighed, then walked toward a drawer and took out a stack of cards. She slammed them on the table. "Let's see what the cards say."

"I'm sorry," Sarada said exasperated. "But you know I don't believe in that-"

"Sit!" Tsunade interrupted. Sarada sighed and sat down."Run your hand over the cards." Tsunade instructed.

Sarada inspected the cards. "My mom painted these."

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "They were a gift."

Sarada did as Tsunade instructed. Near the end of the deck, a card stuck to Sarada's hand. She turned it around and saw a picture of a gold cup.

"The Ace of Cups," Tsunade said.

The teen inspected the card. "Its the Mortal Cup. Its one of the Mortal Instruments. Whats it doing here?"

Tsunade ignored the teen, and Sarada asked, "But I dont understand what any of this has to do with my mom."

Tsunade looked Sarada straight in the eye. "Your mother was a shinobi." she explained. "Like him," she motioned toward the teen. "Like you."

"No, my mom is a painter." Sarada protested.

"She never told you any of this, did she?" Tsunade asked. "Let me read you." After a minute, Tsunade announced. "There's a block. My guess is that your mother hired someone very skilled to protect you."

"From what?" Sarada asked.

"Your own memories," Tsunade answered.

"But why?" Sarada questioned. "I cant remember anything she'd want me to forget." The conversation was interrupted by footsteps upstairs. Sarada grabbed a fire estiguisher and dashed up the steps.

"Sarada!" the teen called. He turned to Tsunade. "Nice to meet you."

Sarada was at the door of her apartment. She slowed down as she neared the kitchen. She then started striking the intruder with the fire estiguisher.

"OOOOOOWW!" Moaned a familiar voice. "What in the world? Ooow!"

"Inojin!" Sarada's tone was mixed with relief and annoyance.

"What happened here?" Inojin questioned.

"My mom's missing," Sarada said as she put out the minor fires.

"What?" Inojin asked

"Someone took her and trashed the place," Sarada dropped the estiguisher. "Heres the deal. This one guy is helping me find her but you cant see him." Sarada looe0ked to where the teenager used to stand. "Great. Now I cant see him either."

The teenager walked in front of them. "Boruto Uzumaki." He introduced. "Zetsu hunter."

"Uuuuuuhh, Inojin Yamanaka," Inojin introduced. "Key master. You the gate keeper?"

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Boruto said.

"You can see him?" Sarada questioned.

"Of course," Inojin answered.

"Oh gee," Sarada breathed. "This is so confusing."

"Sarada, your mom is missing, and youre hanging out with some dyed blonde, wannabe, goth weirdo?" Inojin summarized.

Boruto walked back toward the two. "Check this," Boruto handed Sarada Sakura's phone. He then looked toward Inojin. "And for the record, my hair's natrually blonde."

"Sarada, Sarada, Sarada," Sarada fumbled through the list of calls Sakura made. "Inojin?" She looked toward her friend. "She called you?"

"Yeah," Inojin answered.

"Why didnt you pick up?!" Sarada demanded.

"If I'd known it was serious I would have picked up." Inojin protested,

"Well would you know if you didnt pick it up?" Sarada asked.

Boruto once again came, this time holding a jeweled bottle.

"Whats that?" Sarada asked.

"Nothing good," Boruto answered. "Do you know where she'd get a hold of this?"

"There's someone we could try," Sarada said.

* * *

It was darky and rainy outside, but that didnt stop Sarada, Boruto, and Inojin from going to Kiba's house. She saw that the gate was locked.

"Its so weird!" Sarada cried. "His trucks here!"

"Is there a back enterance?" Boruto asked.

"I think," Sarada answered.

"You stay here," Boruto told Inojin.

"Who made you boss?" Inojin demanded.

"Just do it, Inojin," Sarada said.

Sarada and Boruto walked toward the back door and found it unlocked. It lead to the basement.

"i've known Kiba all these years but I've never been down here," Sarada commented.

The two walked up the stairs and ended up behind a bookshelf. Boruto pulled out an object. Sarada couldnt make it out, but it looked like a paintbrush. Boruto tapped it on his palm, and the end illuminated. Boruto put the object to the bookshelf, and both coukd sew through it. They saw Kiba bound to a chair, with Jugo in front of him and Suigetsu hanging around near the door. They looked just in time to see Jugo deliver a slap to Kiba's face.

"Where's the Cup?" Jugo demanded.

"I dont know," Kiba said. This earned him another slap from Jugo.

"We have to help him," Sarada told Boruto.

"Jugo and Suigetsu work Valentine. He's a dead man I cant help him now," Boruto insisted.

"He's like family," Sarada was near tears.

Boruto spotted a hunting trap. He inched toward it, while Sarada looked through the books.

"I want to see you Change!" Jugo shouted. "You wanna sniff my dairyair?" Jugo let out a fake howl. "Listen, tell us where the Cup is, and you get Sakura back."

Kiba looked straight at Jugo. "I dont want her back. I couldnt care less."

While Jugo made a show of telling Suigetsu he didnt believe Kiba, Sarada back up and knocked over a vase. As it crashed on the floor, Sarada emerged. Boruto then also revealed himself, and attacked.

"Sarada run!" Boruto shouted.

"Sarada listen!" Kiba shouted.

Sarada chose to listen to Boruto and broke into a run. Boruto snapped the hutning trap on Suigetsu's arm. He then oushed Jugo into a bookshelf, then ran after Sarada. Jugo folowed close behind. Suigetsu tried to follow, but the chain prevented him from doing so. He looked toward Kiba. Kiba gave Suigetsu a "what do you expect me to do?" expression.


	4. The Institute

Jugo entered the next room, and found nothing. Boruto ambushed and pushed Jugo into a closet then slammed the door shut and barred it.

Outside, the police arrived. One officer got out.

"Exuse me, officer," Inojin said. "I'd like to report a break in. And a missing person."

Strangely, the officer ignored Inojin and looked through the window of the bookstore. Sarada came up from the stairs, and noticed the officer's eyes rolling upward.

"Oh no," she mumbled. She bolted outside and shrieked, "RUN!"

The officer grabbed Sarada's arm. Boruto burst out of the door and intercepted by digging his knife into the officer's chest. Boruto then slid across the hood of the car. Another oficer/demon opened the door. Boruto kicked the door, and the impact of the policeman hitting the window shattered the glass. Boruto stabbed the police in the upper back, then drew it out sharply.

"YOU KILLED TWO COPS!" Inojin shrieked.

"They weren't cops!" Boruto exclaimed.

The three ran across the street and into an alley. Sarada slumped against the brick wall. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she choked on her sobs as she kneeled. Boruto kneeled next to her.

"Come on," Boruto said.

"How could Kiba say he didnt care?" Sarada asked between sobs. "Ive known him for as long as I can remember. He used to read to me every night and he's been picking me up from school for years!"

"Look, maybe those memories arent real," Boruto told Sarada. "Remember what I said? You cant trust anyone. We'll figure this out, but not here and not now." Boruto looked at Sarada. His sky blue eyes met Sarada's charcoal black eyes. "I'm a shinobi and I'll protect you with my life." Sarada blushed slightly as Inojin ran back toward them.

"There you guys are!" Inojin panted. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Okay," Sarada told Boruto. "I'll follow you."

"Are you sure about that?" Inojin inquired doubtfully. "Because he just killed two cops!"

"Oh, they werent cops!" Boruto shot back exasperated.

* * *

The three took the subway to the Institute (as Boruto called it). Sarada remained silent the whole ride. Inojin and Boruto had a conversation.

"They werent cops?"

"They werent cops," Boruto answered

"Then where did they get the car?" Inojin pressed.

Boruto didnt answer. He seemed to be thinking about his answer. "They werent cops." He said flatly

Inojin sighed and took a look around the subway. A few teenage girls were staring in their direction. At Boruto,

"Theyre staring," Inojin informed

"Of course they are." Boruto said blandly. "I'm stunningly attractive." (1)

* * *

Boruto led Sarada and Inojin to a broken down building that looked like a junk yard. The top of the gate read "Institute" with the same symbol Sarada had found herself drawing.

"What is this dump?" Inojin asked in disgust.

"This isnt a dump," Sarada said s she looked up. "You just cant see it." As she stared, the Institute's cover disappeared. Instead of a dilapidated building, it was a giant, castle like building, complete with gold and silver colored towers. Just by looking at it Sarada could tell why the shinobi made it look like a junk yard.

The door unlocked and Boruto led the two in. The door closed and locked automatically. There were many locks fashioned in the same way, but they were all over the tall door. The Institute had pretty tight security to block out Zetsus, Boruto had mentioned.

One shinobi from the club walked down the steps. "What are they doing here?" He asked, disgust forming in his voice. As he said that, Sarada fell to the ground.

"Zetsu bite," Boruto said. He took out the same wand like object from earlier. He had just pressed it to the ugly wound on Sarada's arm as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness...

* * *

Later Sarada woke up. She was lying on a bed with Boruto and Inojin looking down at her.

"See?" Inojin turned toward Boruto. "She's waking up."

Sarada mutely sat up. There was a black pattern in her wound. Sarada touched it, and winced from the pain. "When i was asleep you guys tattooed me?"

"It's not a tattoo," Boruto corrected dryly.

"They're runes," Inojin said in amazement. "They have them for everything. They make you strong, they heal, they can make you visible, thats why i can suddenly see him. Even if youre hungry-"

"No," Boruto interrupted. He looked at Sarada. "The reason the rune had an effect on you explains why you can see us. Now we definitely know you have shinobi blood."

"Wait," Shikadai Nara broke in. "It wasnt definite before?"

"It became definite when she didnt die," Boruto retorted cooly.

Shikari Nara flounced into the room holding some clothes. She dumped them onto the bed.

"here, see if these fit," Shikari ordered in a tight voice. "Its not everyday we get guests in here. Especially not girls." Shikari had already begun walking away. Inojin dragged out a changing curtain for Sarada to change into the clothes.

Sarada finished changing into Shikari's clothes. They were a bit too big, but they were still alright. Shikadai entered the room again. "Kabuto is ready for the girl." He reported. "He wants to see her alone in the library."

* * *

Boruto and Shikadai escorted Sarada to the library, exactly in the middle of the Institute. Upon passig a picture of blod being poured into a gold coated cup, Boruto explained about how the Sage of the Six Paths mixed his blood with the blood of men. Of course, it wasnt compkete without Shikadai commenting, "Pretty far from Brooklyn."

When they reached the library, Boruto explained to Sarada. "The heart of the Institute. Kabuto may seem a bit eccentric at first, but he's one of the best shinobi that ever lived." Sarada walked down into the library.

"Dont you think its a bit risky inviting a complete stranger into the heart of the Institute?" Shikadai questioned.

"She's different," Boruto said flatly.

"And what about her mundane friend?" Shikadai pressed on.

"Theyl be both out here in a day," Boruto reassured his partner. The two exited the library, leavjng Sarada with Kabuto.


	5. The Silent City

Sarada walked around the library and found an open picture album on the table. Curious, Sarada picked it up and leafed through it. She found a picture of many people dressed in black. She recognized Kiba, and her mom. Sakura was standing in front a black haired man who appeared to be hugging her. The next photo was the same man, Sakura, and Kiba.

"She was one if the best, Sakura," said a voice.

"But I dont understand what any of this has to do with her," Sarada protested.

"Yesterday, you were just a normal girl," a silver haired man with glasses was coming down the steps. "Today you feel as if your whole life has been turned upside down." Kabuto paused as he came down the last step. "There's only one thing you need to know. The stories you were told as a little girl. Legends whispered around campfires. Theyre all true."

* * *

"Demon?" Inojin questioned as he passed a wax figure of a nine foot rotting skeleton (1)

"Yes," Shikari answered.

Inojin moved to a wax figure of a wolf standing on two feet wearing jeans. "Demon?"

"No," Shikari corrected. "Werewolves arent demons. We have a truce with Downworlders."

"Downworlders?" Inojin inquired. "Are those people below 20th street?"

"Downworlders pretty much sums up vampires, werewolves, warlocks," Shikari explained.

"Warlocks," Inojin repeated. "So how do you kill a zombie?"

"We dont," Shikari said.

"Of course, because theyre already dead."

"No they dont exist."

* * *

"Legends has it that the Otsutsukis summoned a sage. The Sage of the Six Paths," Kabuto started. "The Sage mixed his blood with Indra Otsutsukis and created the first shinobi. Those who drank the mixed blood also became shinobi. As did their children, and their children's children. Beings of immense power. Fighting in a battle against evil. A war that can never be won and must always be fought."

Boruto entered the room again. "The Kage are ready," he reported.

* * *

Sarada and Boruto walked toward the cemetery.

"why didnt Kabuto come with us?" Sarada questioned.

"Kabuto hasnt left the Institute in years," Boruto answered.

In the cemetery, a grave digger was busily digging. "Is that him?" Sarada asked.

"No," Boruto said. "Thats him." He pointed toward a figure walking toward them. He was wearing a gray cloak. His mouth was sewn shut and his eyes were removed.

" _Are you sure you want to go through this?"_ the figure asked in a clear voice inside Sarada's head. _We will help you remember."_

Sarada and Boruto followed the Kage into an underground passage.

"i cant believe this place leads just outside the city," Sarada commented.

The three came across a room full of graves. "Welcome to the City of Bones." Boruto said blandly. "This is where the Kage draw their power. The bones and ashes of dead shinobi."

"All of them are buried here?" Sarada asked in amazement.

"yes," Boruto answered. "One day," he tapped a skull. "Thats gonna be me." Boruto said it with unbelievable pride.

Boruto closed a gate and announced. "This is as far as i go. Youll be fine."

"You've done this before?" Sarad asked.

Boruto waited for the Kage to file into the room before answering. "No."

Sarada walked to the center of the room. Above her hung a golden sword.

 _"You must listen with your eyes,"_ instructed Brother Hiruzen. (The Kage who brought them there)

The Kage lifted their heads toward the ceiling. The sword glowed, and the dark room transformed into Sarada's apartment before Jugo and Suigetsu trashed it.

Sarada saw herself when she was smaller. She has entered her mother's room. Sakura has been putting lotion to make black marks on her skin invisible. Those must have been runes. Sarada also saw one of her favorite memories, the time she met Kiba. Sakura had embraced him, then introduced him.

"Sarada, this is Kiba. My dearest friend. You can trust him."

Sarada also remembered Tsunade's cards and watching her mother hand them to her. Between the memories, Sarada remembered a peephole being opened, and even remembered someone who looked both old and young stare at her with snake like eyes. That was the last thing recalled before Sarada collapsed.

"Sarada!" Boruto called out and rushed to her. Brother Hiruzen knelt beside Sarada. "The block is stronger than we anticipated," Boruto announced.

"But i have no idea who put it there," Sarada protested.

Boruto looked at a few spots where Sarada had involintarily written in the dirt. "You wrote it." Boruto made a few extra lines. "Sometimes your mind remembers the inverted image. You just have to look at it differently." He looked doen at the letters. "M-I-T-S-U-K-I," he spelled. "Mitsuki."

"What?" Sarad asked confused.

"Mitsuki," Boruto repeated. "He's a warlock."

"Then lets go talk to him," Sarada said.

* * *

"It a top," Sarada protested.

"Its a dress," Shikari called back exasperated.

Sarada was in Shikari's room trying on something that Shikari claimed was a dress but was so short.

"I cant pull this off." Sarada complained.

"Actually with the right shoes," Shikari began almost to herself.

"No, i mean this dress is so tight it feels like second skin," Sarada broke in. "Dont you have anything else?"

"If you go looking like your mundane self we wont get in a hundred feet of Mitsuki," Shikari said. "He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now stop complaining." Shikari brought Sarada over to the vanity and started doing her hair,

"That guy Shikadai doesnt like me very much," Sarada observed.

Shikari smirked. "That guy Shikadai is my brother."

"Does Boruto know how Shikadai feels about him?" Sarada asked.

"Wel wasnt that obvious?" Shikari's voice trailed off.

"Not a big deal?" Sarada asked.

"Tell that to the Clave," Shikari muttered. She had finished with Sarad's hair. "See?" Shikari changed the subject. "You look pretty."

* * *

"why do i have to go dressed as a hooker to go find my mom?" Sarada asked.

"Easy now," Shikari said. "Those are my clothes." They met up with Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin. "Doesnt she look great Shikadai?"

"She looks like someone who's phone number should be on the bathroom wall," Shikadai retorted flatly.

"I think you look great," Boruto reassured her.


	6. Mitsuki

The five walked to the large building. Sarada glanced around. "Wait, I've been here?"

Boruto knocked on the door. An Asian man opened the peep hole. Boruto used his stele to draw a rune. He reached in and opened the door. The Asian man seemed frozen

The party guests looked similar to the ones at Pandemonium. Eyes inverted toward them, but Boruto, Shikadai, and Shikari ignored them.

"Well well well," a white haired man with snake like eyes approached them. "What have we here? I dont remember inviting any children of the Otsutsuki."

"Mitsuki," Boruto said cooly. "We need to talk."

Mitsuki frowned. "You know I dont like you guys, but I'll let you stay, but only because of Sarada."

"Wait, you know her?" Boruto was stunned. Mitsuki obviously caught Boruto off guard.

"Come with me," Mitsuki nodded.

In the end, only Sarada followed Mitsuki.

"Wheres your mother?" Mitsuki questioned as soon as they were alone

"She's missing," Sarada answered.

Mitsuki paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "That explains it. Every year she brought you here." Mitsuki paused as he turned to look at Sarada. "Not every spell turns out as perfect as the one I did on you." Mitsuki went on explaining that Sakura had him supress Sarada's memories of the Shadow World. Every time she started drawing the Leaf rune, Sakura knew she had to take Sarada back to Mitsuki.

"Cant you undo the spell?" Sarada asked hopefully. "Please, there must be something you can do."

Mitsuki should his head. "It will wear off. Its already wearing off, otherwise you wouldnt be here."

Sarada's eyes drifted over to a wall. Many paintings were leaned against it. Sarada instantly recognized each. "Youre the one whose been buying all my mom's paintings. Why did you buy all of them?"

"I knew she needed the money," Mitsuki answered.

"You even have a portrait of my dad," Sarada observed.

"Ah, thats not youre dad," Mitsuki answered. "He's a soldier who died in Iraq. Sakura never even met the guy. She was asked to paint his portrait, but it was too painful for the widow. She kept the picture-"

"So she could pretend he was my dad," Sarada said angrily.

"Everything she did, she did for you," Mitsuki spoke. "The running, the lies."

"Was there anything she ever told me true?" Sarada asked.

Mitsuki paused, unsure of what to say. "Its a treasure map inside youre head." He finally said

Boruto rushed to the room. "They've taken Inojin."

"Who?" Sarada asked.

"Vampires," Boruto answered.

Sarada was about to leave but Mitsuki grabbed her arm. "Remember, it was shinobi your mother was running from."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Sarada asked. The four were in front of a church. Shikadai occupied himself by unlocking the door. "We know where he is." He said without looking up from his work. "We just need to pick up a few things."

"Demons exist all across the world and vary in different forms," Boruto added. "Different religions pitch in to help our cause." Boruto and Shikadai moved the alter over. "Beneath every alter in every church, you'll find this." Boruto opened a compartment, revealing many boxes of various weapons. Boruto, Shikadai, and Shikari armed themselves with weapons. Boruto took a pistol and handed it to Sarada, then showed her how it worked. Instead of a bullet, the pistol shot out many rotating blades.

* * *

The vampires' hideout was really an old hotel. Originally it was Hotel Dumont, but the vampires' had written an 'R' over the 'N'.

"Hotel Death?" Sarada read.

"Cant say they dont have a sense of humor," Boruto pried open the door. Shikari and Sarad entered, and Boruto was about to follow them when Shikadai stopped him. Boruto heaved a sigh and stepped back.

"What is it about her?" Shikadai asked.

"She's brave," Boruto answered

"We're shinobi," Shikadai narrowed his eyes. "We're all brave."

"She wasnt raised like us," Boruto explained. "She's different."

"She's going to get us all killed," Shikadai entered the hotel. Boruto followed. From around the corner, Kiba had been looking at them. He then dashed away.

* * *

The hotel was dark and dilapidated, but Boruto and Shikari used glowing stones like flashligjts. Shikadai was making a trail of the stones to help them when they were going. They came across a certain room, nothing was there, at least on the floor. They never thought look above, where hundreds of vampires found impossible handholds on the ceiling and were filing above them.

Eventually, they came across Inojin's shirt, then a high place where they found him hanging in chains.

The four dashed up the steps and prepared their plan. Boruto and Shikadai lifted a hunk of wood nearby and brought it over. Shikari was already on the other side, ready to hold it down. Sarada puled off her boots, then she carefully walked across the wood. All four began lifting the heavy chais off Inojin.

Inojin coughed. "They dont want me, they want you!" He told Sarada. "They want the Cup!"

Boruto helped Sarada take Inojin to solid ground. Hen they quickly followed Shikadai's trail of glowing stones. When they came a to a certain room, it was filed with quickly turned around and headed the other way.

A goblet of water rattled on the table as the floor vibrated as a result of all the running. The room was clearly what used to be a dining room. The tableclothes were ripped and the dishes looked centuries years old. The group ran into the room followed by the pursueing vampires. More vampires came in behind them. Boruto and Shikadai drew a few blades while Shikari undid a bracelet, revealig the whip. Then the shinobi and vampires clashed.


End file.
